Darkness Falls
by HollyH
Summary: ECLIPSE SPOILERS! We pick up after Eclipse with Bella and Edward ready to tell Charlie of their engagement. She is ready to be changed, but what will the consequences be? BellaEdward


**Disclaimer - Twilight belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer, whom this story is dedicated to.**

[A/N - Please don't read if you haven't read_ Eclipse_ yet. You'll be lost. I tried to mimic Stephenie's style, so I hope you enjoy it. I worked long (okay, so a few days) and hard on this chapter and I will continue to work hard on the story until it's finished. I really hope everyone enjoys it - and I hope it's not disappointing!

* * *

**Darkness Falls, A Twilight Fanfiction**

_By: Holly Holbrook_

Chapter One - Good Morning

The sun peaked in through the window, blinding me even with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes a crack and realized that even the sun could not be _that_ bright. Crystals of pure energy bounced off of the statue that lay underneath the covers next to me. I glanced at the clock.

"Aw, crap, Edward! We're late for school!" I ripped myself away from him – well, I moved and he released me willingly from his grasp – and I ran out the door to my bathroom. The toothpaste lay on the counter without the cover on, flowing out of the tube in a messy blob. Deciding not to waste it – and I really was in too much of a hurry to worry about it anyway – I scooped some up into my toothbrush and attacked it with my teeth.

I missed first period already, I was not going to completely miss second. I trotted out of the bathroom, the toothbrush still in my mouth as I lunged back into my room, headed for my dresser to pick out some clothes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the figure in my bed shaking. I glanced up at him, only to find his sparkling cheeks swelled up and his eyes dancing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, completely forgetting the fact that I was on a mission.

He stopped trying to hold in his laughter and out came his glorious mirth – which sounded more like a musical box. I could listen to the sound all morning if I didn't have anywhere else to be.

"Oh, Bella. My silly Bella," he smiled, turning on his side and pushing himself up in a way that made him look like he was posing for a magazine cover. "Don't you realize?"

"Realize what?"

"You've already graduated, love," he chuckled. I gaped at him, which only caused his laughter to rise in volume. I could feel my cheeks burning in embarrassment. I flung the toothbrush at him in all its saliva and pasty glory. It smacked him in the shoulder and he caught it before it messed up my sheets. I suspected that he only let it hit him to make me feel better. I grabbed a tissue and spat the toothpaste into it and threw it away.

"You should go back to sleep," he told me, "You didn't get enough rest last night."

"Well, you wouldn't either if you were human," I grumbled and slumped over to the bed, letting myself fall ungracefully next to him. The movement caused his bangs to slide over his eyes. I turned away; I really wouldn't get back to sleep if I began admiring his beautiful face.

"You were nervous about today," Edward stated, rather that questioned, wrapping his arm around my stomach and pulling himself closer so that his face was buried in my messy hair.

"It's not everyday that you tell your father you're getting married," I replied, pulling the comforter closed and enjoyed the cold air that brushed through my hair. I couldn't decide what was scarier – Charlie's reaction or facing hordes of vicious vampires that were after my blood.

"You should put the ring on," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "I love seeing it on your finger." If it kept him talking in my ear like that, I would wear one hundred rings.

"Later," I murmured, trying to zone out the conversation.

"Please," he begged, maneuvering his hand so that the ring flashed at me in front of my eyes. The brightness that came from him caused the diamond to sparkle tauntingly through my eyelids. I didn't turn to look at him and just let my left hand flop over his hand like a begging puppy, though I was in no way begging for it. I felt his cold hands delicately slide it on to my ring finger. His lips trailed down from the tip of my finger to my palm and then down to my wrist. I groaned, content, but very much awake now. I turned my body to face him, staring into his topaz eyes.

"You're looking particularly glittery today," I commented in a tone that let him know I wasn't tired anymore. He smirked.

"It'll cloud over later, so Charlie won't notice. In fact, it should be pretty cloudy and rainy for the rest of the week. You're not chickening out on me, are you?"

"Maybe I am," I told him, defiantly. "That's me – the chicken."

"You associate yourself with vampires and werewolves, I would hardly call you a chicken," he replied, kissing my forehead. I mumbled in response – not even I know what I was saying. Suddenly, I felt him stiffen. I studied his face expectantly.

"What?"

"The _dog_ is back," he wrinkled his nose in resentment. "And he's brought some of his little back. This house is going to be unbearable after they leave."

"What? You're joking!" I scampered out of bed and to the window, where a handful of men stood, half naked, on the steps leading up to the door. "What's Charlie going to think? A bunch of shirtless boys show up on our doorstep? I'm going to kick Jacob!"

"Just don't break your leg this time," Edward smirked, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders protectively. I glared at him with everything I could muster. My wrist still pained me. I had learned my lesson. "Besides, Charlie isn't home, remember? It's a Monday – he's working."

"Right," I mumbled, pulling away and ruffling through the dresser to find clothes quickly. "You should get the door while I get decent. Or are you leaving right away?"

"They want to talk to me as well," he growled. "You get ready; I'll get the air neutralizer."

"Just go," I hid my amused smirk and changed as soon as he left the room. The door bell rang as I heard the stairs creak softly underneath Edward's feet. It was just past nine and already I was feeling stressed out by how the day was going. That must be a record. Well, not in my life, but I'm sure it is for most of the human population. I ran my hand through my hair to try to tame it, but gave up. I really was in no mood to care at the moment.

I followed Edward down the stairs and found everyone standing rigidly by the door, not bothering to make themselves comfortable on the couch. I kept my face neutral and crossed my arms impressively. Well, you couldn't exactly call me impressive either. I wasn't seven feet tall or dazzling.

"What's wrong now?" I sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"Now? Nothing's wrong at the moment," it was Sam who was talking. Now I know what Jacob was talking about when he said Sam wasn't pleased with me. In fact, he looked quite livid. Though, that may or may not be due to the fact that I was standing next to his (im)mortal enemy.

"Sam's concerned about the topic of your humanity," Edward brought up before Sam could continue with his speech.

"I can talk for myself, _blood-sucker_, thank you," the alpha werewolf snapped at him. I could have sworn I saw a canine-like spark in his eye. "We know of your plans. We just want to remind you of a certain treaty that is in place."

"I'm aware of it," my fiancé told him, calmly, as if they were talking politely over tea and discussing the weather. "Is there anything else you wanted?"

"I want to talk to Bella," Jacob piped in, avoiding Edward's reserved glare.

"So, talk to her," Edward told him.

"Alone, please, Bella?" he voiced with a lower tone, looking irritated. I sighed. No matter how many times he tried to force me to kiss him, he was still my friend and I loved him. A little bit more than I should. I nodded to my vampire.

"I'll be in the yard," Edward didn't take his eyes off of Jacob, as if reading his mind. Which, I decided, he probably was. He didn't look upset, either. I figured the topic Jake wanted to discuss wasn't too bad in my boyfriend – fiancé's – mind. "Good luck," he said to the young, but towering werewolf. The pack instantly moved to the side to make room for him to leave. He wrinkled his nose as he walked through; the pack opted for the same expression.

"Did you really need to bring everybody?" I questioned the tall boy. "Edward knows I'll be a little unhappy with him if he murders you, you don't need their protection."

"A little?" His eyes danced. He knew I was only joking with him. "I'm a _little_ hurt. Besides, it isn't everybody; it's just Quil, Embry, Paul and Sam. We find that numbers intimidate people."

"Maybe I'm too intimidated to talk to you then," I raised my eyebrows, being difficult. He rolled his eyes. I continued, "So, what's so important, Jake?"

His expression shadowed over, and he looked darker, more depressed, "Bella, I'm begging you. Reconsider this vampire business."

"Aww, Jake!" I pleaded, feeling exposed and vulnerable. "This is the last conversation I would ever want to have with you."

"So, the topic of our romantic relationship isn't?" he looked amused and hopeful. I groaned mentally, growing annoyed. This really had to stop, it made me uncomfortable.

"Jake…"

"Bella, think about it," I thought he was going to continue with prodding me about furthering our relationship, but instead turned back to the subject, "As soon as he bites you, we'll know about it. We'll go after them. Those leeches are going down, no matter if they're here or across the world. I know you don't want that and I know you would hate to live forever without that blood-sucker by your side. I don't want to hurt you, but I will."

"You promised you wouldn't though, remember that?" I glared.

"My promise isn't the pack's promise."

"There are vampires that would side with us, though. You'll be outnumbered. I'll be fighting with them. Will you be fighting me as well? Would you be willing to kill _me_, Jacob?" I was growing angrier by the minute.

"You were not involved with the treaty," he told me, quietly. "You will not be harmed."

"If you kill them, I'll die," I glared.

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think?" Jake raised his eyebrow, but he wasn't amused by my words. He looked slightly disgruntled.

"I'll kill myself," I told him, confidently.

"That's not easily done, so I hear," he told me, although he didn't seem too sure of himself. "Listen, Bella, this is your life we're talking about. What about our friendship? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It means the world to me, but I love him. Why would you ever make me choose between you two? That's unfair. I would still be your friend after The Change. See how simple things could be?"

"I don't feel comfortable with 'simple.' Besides, you say that as if it would be easy. You're wrong, Bella. Vampires and werewolves are _mortal enemies_. It runs deeper than you think. You'll hate me. I'll hate you. It just works that way."

"Says who?" I glared. "Did anybody ever test that out and see? Just because you're not willing to be friends, doesn't mean I wouldn't be."

"I see I'm not getting anywhere with this," Jacob glared at me as if I was being unreasonable. It stung me that he wasn't listening to my side of things, and I grew angrier at that. "Just think about it. That's all I ask. It's completely your choice. Make the right one."

"I already did," I stated, evenly. "I'll see you later Jake." I moved towards the door, holding it open further than it already was. They got the hint, and started filing out; Jacob looked like he wanted to say something, but then thought better of it and followed Sam Uley out the door. I watched them grow and transform when they had reached the trees.

It was still an impressive experience to watch and I let myself become engrossed by how they prowled like they were one with nature. I found Edward staring after them like I had been minutes before while he walked gracefully towards me. When he reached me, he focused on me.

"I can't believe you let them put me through that!" I snapped at him.

"It needed to be said," he shrugged.

I froze, stunned. "You still don't want me to be Changed!"

"No, that's changed – well, actually, it hasn't – but I realize that it is what has to be done… for your safety. The Volturi's threat looms above us more heavily since they sent Jane and the others to clean up after the battle. I'm not worried about what they _could_ do to _me_. It's what they _would _do to _you_. It's my fault that I put you in danger, and I will do anything in my power to keep you from being harmed because of my actions."

"It's _not_ your fault!" I argued.

He didn't deny it, but I could tell he still didn't believe me. He pulled me closer to him and I didn't object even though I was unhappy with him. I let the coolness of his skin wash over me as I melted into his arms, which were no longer sparkling because the clouds had blocked out the sun.

I didn't expect to be picked up like an invalid at that moment, so I was shocked when the ground left my feet. I tried to wiggle my way out of his arms, but I was unsuccessful as always. The stairs zoomed under me as Edward walked up them and then to the hallway. He passed my bedroom and I stopped struggling in confusion.

"Where are we going?" I asked, but he carried me further and into the bathroom. I stared at him as if he were insane. But before I knew it, he let me down but didn't let me go. Instead, he captured my lips in his and I felt myself being dazzled. All confusion I may have had disappeared and he lifted me up again, but I was too preoccupied to pay much attention to that fact.

My back pressed up against a smooth wall, his lips never leaving mine. I lifted my hands and ran it through his hair, responsively, afraid he would stop it. One of his hands left the small of my back and I felt myself being pulled sideways as he leaned.

Suddenly, the shower turned on and I let go in alarm as lukewarm water fell over our heads. I squealed, trying to protect myself by holding my hands up to block the water. Edward's laugh filled my ears as I felt the water begin to drench through my clothes.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"You smelled," he chortled, and he left quickly, shutting the door behind him. I could still hear his muffled laughter down the hall as the water pattered around my feet.


End file.
